Sword Art Online - The Rogue Paladin
by iceflames5
Summary: It was just supposed to be another day of playing games and fooling around with my best friend Ryoutarou... ...Yet after the first initial few hours of being immersed in Virtual Reality? I'm struggling to differentiate between reality and Sword Art Online, especially now in this treacherous death game. AU Reboot of SAO. Main Pairings: OCxArgo KiritoxAsuna KleinxLisbeth


"Oi Alex, hurry up!"

"Hold on! I need to properly set…there we go!"

"Okay, you done now?"

"Yeah…wait…just need to set up mine now…"

I heard a groan come from the red head sitting next to me as I went back to fixing the egg shaped helmet in front of me.

"Alex Strafe!" I heard him yell out my full name, "We finally manage to reserve ourselves copies of SAO, buy Nerve Gears, and skip school … and only now you're setting up the actual software."

"Ryoutarou Tsuboi," I said his full name in retaliation, "Don't forget that I spent nearly an hour today setting up your Nerve Gear so that you could play."

"It's not my fault I don't know these things like you!"

"It kinda is" I deadpanned ,"because all I ever see you use computers for is to search up po-"

"JUST SET UP THE DAMN NERVE GEARS ALREADY"

My friend yelled as his face turned as red as his hair.

Laughing, I went back to work on rewiring the helmet sitting in front of me.

Just a few days ago, if you were to tell me, Alex Strafe, that I would be one of the 10,000 to receive both a Nerve Gear and a copy of the new VRMMO Sword Art Online, then I would've called you insane. But here I am now alongside my best friend Ryoutarou just moments away from yelling 'Link Start!' and jumping into the world of SAO.

"Okay, I'm done" I said as I closed the access panel I had been messing around with.

"FINALLY!" Ryoutarou shouted in excitement, "GIMME!"

In a flash of speed, Ryoutarou snatched the helmet out of my hands and pranced around my bedroom.

"Dude you're going to-"

Before I could finish my warning however, he accidentally slammed into the wall opposite of us.

"Owwwwwww~"

"Is the Nerve Gear okay?"

"Yeah it—wait." He paused, "You weren't worried about me at all?"

"No not really." I told him bluntly as I picked off the Nerve Gear off the ground and checked it over for any damages.

"You're a great friend you know that?"

"Of course I am, I literally help you with all of your technological needs don't I?"

Having nothing else too say, Ryoutarou pushed himself off the ground while pouting about yet another verbal defeat.

"Anyways, are we going to go in or not?" Ryoutarou asked.

"Yeah, just let me code a few more backups then—"

"Come on dude, that can wait can't it?" Ryoutarou cut me off with a sudden question.

"I know, but—"

"No buts, you're coming with me." He said as he slapped the Nerve Gear on my head.

"Wait!" I yelled out in panic, "I have to make sure everything is okay and—"

"Dude don't worry, we're just going to try this out for a few hours, then we'll be back in no time!" He reassured me as he put a Nerve Gear on his head.

"Besides, we're 14, we'll know when enough is enough."

"I'm responsible, not so sure about you though…"

"Just say the activation words already!"

Sighing, I relented to his impatient words.

"Fine…"

"Okay, on three?"

As we counted down, I could feel fear creeping up on me. I'll admit, even though I was an avid gamer and programmer, I was still scared. Why? I didn't know why. All I knew was that the new VRMMO genre both excited and scared me shitless.

_'It's irrational to be scared of a game, games aren't real Alex…'_

I reprimanded myself for my foolish fears

….

But even though I knew that, what was that feeling nagging at me from the back of my mind?

**"LINK START!"**

Ryoutarou and I yelled out in unison as we dived headfirst into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Hello Lovely people, it is I, Iceflames5!

*Crickets chirp yet again*

...

God Damn it! *rages and snaps computer in half*

Oh yeah, some people may be wondering why I had Ryoutarou Tsuboi (Klein) be 14 years old. I personally thought that Klein's personality would've been better suited if he had been a teenager, and who knows, maybe I'm going to pair him up with someone in the future

*wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*

On a serious note however, I would like to discuss my schedule. I know I promised for my 'Just a Normal Day?' story that I would post every week or so, but considering my schedule has been shit lately, what with all the anim- tests and homework I have to do, I haven't been able to work on it. Fear not however, for production of the second chapter of "Just a Normal day?" is underway!

Now I just have to actually start on it...

On that note however, I thank you for reading my newest Sword Art Online AU Reboot Fanfic.

Please give me reviews on what I can improve on, as well as ideas and/or animes that I could make fanfic on.

Happy reading!


End file.
